In the past, research has been conducted on power adjustment techniques for adjusting amounts of power consumption. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-63054 describes controlling demand to suppress the amount of power consumption without negatively affecting the comfort of a space.
Recently, research has been conducted on demand-response control for the purpose of achieving demand-response. One mode of demand-response involves power suppliers or the like granting incentives (e.g. money, reductions of electricity rates) to users (power consumers) of facility devices in order to promote adjustments in the amount of power consumption of the facility devices and, as a result, contribute to the stable supply of power.